1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive application apparatus that discharges an adhesive from a discharge head so as to apply the adhesive in dot-pattern form to the reverse of a sheet of paper on which an image is formed using a colorant, and a control method of the adhesive application apparatus.
2. Related Art
As this type of adhesive application apparatus, there has been proposed an apparatus that applies an adhesive to an adhesion surface of a medium by discharging droplets containing the adhesive with an ink jet technique (for example, see JP-A-2009-279538). In the apparatus, the amount of adhesive application to a contour portion of the adhesion surface is less than that to the central portion thereof per unit area so as to prevent the adhesive from running off from the contour potion when adhesion operation is performed.
However, in the above apparatus, since the amount of adhesive to the contour portion is uniformly applied less than that to the central portion regardless of the state of a medium, there is a risk that adhesion operation may not be appropriately performed depending on the state of the medium. In particular, in the case where paper on which an image is formed using a colorant is used as a medium, not only the adhesive but also the colorant penetrates into the paper. Therefore, the degree of penetration of the adhesive is caused to change depending on the state of image formation, which may affect the adhesion effect.